


Если очень хочется написать НЦу, но не умеете, не делайте этого. Правда, пожалуйста, не надо.

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от M до E [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: Если очень хочется сходить в бордель, но не умеете, не делайте этого. Правда, пожалуйста, не надо.
Relationships: Hasegawa Taizou/Hijikata Toshirou
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от M до E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892719
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Если очень хочется написать НЦу, но не умеете, не делайте этого. Правда, пожалуйста, не надо.

Хиджиката глубоко затянулся, и выдохнул густой дым в розовый потолок. Повторил. Ещё повторил. Но наваждение не прошло.

Гениальный стратег всея шинсенгуми напряг свой гениальный мозг, но прозрачнее ситуация не стала.

— Повтори, почему они прислали тебя?

Стоило нечеловеческих усилий перебороть собственную робость, потратить почти полдня на то, чтобы избавиться от слежки Сого, замаскироваться под обычного неприметного белого воротничка, чтобы в одном из относительно элитных борделей Йошивары ему подсунули вот ЭТО.

— Решили, что я подойду под ваши запросы, Хиджиката-кьюн.

Собственное имя, исковерканное хриплым прокуренным голосом вызвало нервную дрожь по позвоночнику.

Запросы. Конечно у него не было определённых запросов, да практически кто угодно сгодился бы чтобы унять зуд в штанах, тогда как покрытые мозолями собственные руки уже надоели до чёртиков. Но когда он говорил про «кого-нибудь подешевле», он совершенно не предполагал, что в дорогих борделях под подешевле понимают не относительно неискусных проституток, а бородатых очкастых проститутов.

— Приступим? — прохрипел тот, распахивая полы шёлкового кимоно, обнажая волосатую грудь. Кимоно прошелестело, мягко опускаясь на пол, оставляя его в чём мать родила, не считая солнечных очков. Он нагнулся к лежащей на столике брошурке со списком услуг с неприличными картинками, старательно изучая её. — Начнём с минета: мне как раз хватит на то, чтобы вернуть долг Гин-сану, может тогда он пустит меня пожить к себе хотя бы на пару дней.

Он грузно опустился в ноги сидящему на кровати Хиджикате, и рывком раздвинул их под испуганное «кьяя» сверху. Шок буквально парализовал Хиджикату, или просто деньги уже были уплачены — между прочим практически недельное жалованье со сверхурочными, — так что не хотелось уходить отсюда неудовлетворённым.

Хиджиката тяжело сглотнул, зажмуривая глаза до плывущих кругов. В конце концов минет как минет — какая разница, кто его делает — рты у всех одинаковые. Если не смотреть и не думать об этом — удовольствие он получит в любом случае, тем более, что от одного предчувствия того, что его дружок скоро будет согрет в чужом горячем нутре — тот радостно привстал.

В звенящей тишине оглушительно щёлкнула расстёгиваемая пряжка ремня маскировочного костюма, и Хиджиката сглотнул еще раз, морщась от того, как грубые руки неумело пытались освободить его от одежды. Но уже через пару секунд цветные круги перед закрытыми глазами взорвались оглушительным фейерверком, когда нежная кожица яичек попала в замок резко расстёгиваемой ширинки.

— Ииии, — запищал не своим голосом Хиджиката, под аккомпанемент из ахов и вздохов его нерадивого проститута.

— Прости, друг, — прохрипел тот с пола, — сейчас всё будет.

Травмированный писюн заметно погрустнел, опав обратно в грустную связку слив, одна из которых наверняка уже наливалась цветом от синяка.

Глаза открывать теперь хотелось ещё меньше — Хиджиката просто со всей силы зажелал, чтобы всё это было просто дурным сном, чтобы сейчас он снова проснулся в ночи под храп Сого снаружи его комнаты, и втихушку передёрнул живой и здоровый писюн, пока никто не видит.

— Если позволите, — главное думать о чём-нибудь другом и тогда сон точно-точно сойдёт на нет. Хиджиката в срочном темпе задумал о пони, о причёске Кондо-сана, о политике и огромной миске удона с огромной порцией майонеза, но сон нивкакую не думал отступать. Впрочем минетом тут тоже не пахло. Зато пахло сигаретным дымом, который лез в нос и в заплющенные глаза.

Хиджиката приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы оценить обстановку — в его ногах так и сидел нерадивый проститут, сверкая тёмными стёклами очков, и пыхая сигаретой, которую явно только что вытащил из валяющейся рядом пачки Хиджикаты.

— Подготовка, так сказать, — прохрипел тот, в последний раз затягиваясь сигаретой. — Говорят, делать надо примерно то же самое.

Он отбросил тлеющую сигарету в сторону, и зажмурился сам, словно прыгая с моста распахнул рот, заглатывая целиком грустного дружка Хиджикаты вместе с напарниками.

— Ах, — вырвалось изо рта Хиджикаты, — ведь не смотря на абсурдность и идиотичность ситуации, Хиджикате-младшему в чужом рту явно понравилось.

Расскажи кому — не поверят, ведь даже самому верить в такое явно не хотелось, но под неумелые причмокивания снизу, Хиджиката неумолимо возбуждался. Наверняка не стоило хранить целомудрие столько лет ради той единственной суженой, которая ни в какую не появлялась — поди тогда бы он был более разборчив в партнёрах и удовольствии, которое можно от них получить.

Член вставал, и проститут — явно тоже к такому непривыкший, — вдруг дал заднюю и попытался отстраниться, но Хиджиката, сжав зубы, решил идти до конца, вцепившись в его волосы обеими руками.

Под звуки чавкания и недорвотных позывов снизу, Хиджиката стойко представлял себе, как он лишает девственности свою единственную, в их первую брачную ночь, красивую и скромную юную леди, а не трахает в рот бородатого мужика в солнечных очках, в безвкусном, с розовыми стенами и потолком, номере дорогого борделя Йошивары.

Фантазия как надо не отрабатывала, и у его единственной в подсознании тоже было бородатое лицо в солнечных очках, но это не помешало Хиджикате дойти до разрядки, забрызгивая это-самое, но уже реальное лицо белёсой жидкостью.

— Фух, — звучно выдохнул Хиджиката, отпуская голову проститута, и вытягивая из пачки сразу две сигареты.

Если не кривить душой — это был действительно лучший из огразмов, которые он когда либо испытывал.

Он чиркнул зажигалкой, поджигая обе сигареты, и они одновременно выдохнули дым в розовый потолок.

— Я, пожалуй, ещё приду, — задумчиво протянул Хиджиката, представляя, сколько ещё радости испытает его одинокий писюн в этом месте. — Надо только поднакопить деньжат.

Рассветное солнце ленивыми лучами скользнуло в приоткрытое окно, рассыпаясь солнечными зайчиками от солнечных очков собеседника, которые впервые за это время показались не такими невтемными.

— А может я мог бы, — прохрипели снизу, — у тебя переночевать?


End file.
